Last Judgement
by aznkao1
Summary: This is a Dave (Snake) + Mei Ling Fic. After the tanker-shell incident, a reunion is held. Mei Ling has feelings for Snake and Snake has the same for her. But Ocelot's revenge comes into play. Will they get the chance to be together or will Ocelot get


Hey, it's my first fan fiction on MGS2. I just finished the game and it was like, SO EASY =). Maybe it was because I was playing on Normal Mode. Well Anyways, don't flame me if it's bad because it's my first fic on mgs.  
  
Chapter 1 - Rise Revolver Ocelot  
  
It was 1 year after the Tanker-Shell incident. Revolver Ocelot planned on finding the Patriots. Even though he had the location, it was bogus. His attempt to find the Patriots was a failure yet he still had that metal gear which caused a slight threat to humanity. GW was destroyed and everything was back to normal according to the Patriot's point of view.   
  
He lit a cigarette. Sitting there on a bench of Manhattan. "What the hell...The patriots doesn't even exist." he muttered out. "They were destroyed thousands of years ago. So how can they make connection just a year ago? This isn't right." He took a deep breath and puffed out the smoke. Solid Snake looked up on the bright sunny day sky. He was wearing his bandanna and his grey tight suit. "1 year...." he thought.   
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
"Huh?" He took out his Motorola Cell phone. "This is Snake.."  
  
"Hey Snake. It's been awhile!"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Octacon?"  
  
"Octacon? You don't have to call me that anymore. Just call me Hal."  
  
"Okay Octacon, what do you want?"  
  
".........." Hal thought.  
  
"Fine Hal. Are you happy?" Snake said.  
  
"Yes. Anyways, it's been a long time."  
  
"............." Snake thought. "Its only been a few days. I went to your house the last day."  
  
"OH YEAH...hahaha. You're funny."  
  
"So how is my bro doing? You still feeling sad over Emma?"  
  
*Sigh* "I went to her grave just yesterday. It's been a year ever since she died. But I'm doing alright. I visit her grave every week."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yes, anyways, what's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking about the Patriots and Ocelot."  
  
"Aww. Don't let it get up to you. The world is how we want it now. Everything is alright. So there's nothing to fight for..."  
  
"But still. It drives me crazy that the sensor on Liquid's metal gear just vanished. And then about the Patriots. It pisses me off."  
  
"No worries. Like they once said. "If you worry too much, time passes by fast."  
  
"What does that mean?!" Snake asked.  
  
"Well...uh. It means...um. Let's see. If you worry too much, you get stressed and grow more white hair. And then people would think....that you're older than you look. Um...Yeah."  
  
".........." Snake thought. "Where do you get these bogus quotes?"  
  
"From a book, where else?" Said Hal.  
  
"Hmm..Very funny." Snake finished the last inch of the smoke. He threw it onto the ground and squished it with his shoes.   
  
"Anyways Snake. I heard that there was a reunion is coming up."   
  
"What do you mean a reunion?"   
  
"Well, a reunion of the people who took place in that tanker-shell incident one year ago."  
  
".......Well I'm not going. It's going to be boring." Said Snake.  
  
"Boring?"  
  
"Yes! Boring!" Snake stood up from the bench.  
  
"Mei Ling....IS GOING TO BE THERE!" Hal shouted out.  
  
"Mei Ling?"  
  
"Yeah. Mei Ling. You know, from Shadow Moses. Who helped you save the games?"  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
"Maybe you can make a move on her..." He chuckled.  
  
"Huh?" He thought. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I know you have the *likes* for her. You and her make such a great couple you know?"  
  
"............" he thought. "Go home."  
  
"I am home! Where else would I call you from?"  
  
"Anyways, I don't have feelings for her." said Snake.  
  
"Yeah Yeah. That's what they all say. Look Buddy, I've known you for years. You're my closest buddy. So don't think I don't know anything between you and Mei."  
  
"Whatever. Who else is going to be there?"  
  
"Raiden, Rose, Me, Mei and some other people." said Hal.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of people. I don't know.."  
  
"C'mon man. Fine. There's free food. What about that? OH yes!! And they're displaying all the guns we used during our mission. Like for example: M4, M9, Socom, RGB6, AKS, Stinger..etc."  
  
"Hmm...Free food and guns are tempting. All right. I'll go."  
  
"All right. Cool yo!! Anyways, I got to go. Talk to you later bro."  
  
"Alright, take care bro."  
  
"You too."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mei Ling. It's me, Hal."  
  
"Oh hey Hal. Is he going?"  
  
"Yes he is. So are you going to ask him out?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably..."  
  
"Heh. Cool." said Hal.  
  
"Well, I'm kind of nervous. It's been many years since I talked to him. I mean like around the Shadow Moses incident. I haven't talked to him then.."  
  
"Yet you still like him?"  
  
"Mm...Yes. I think of him a lot. Yet he doesn't know."  
  
"Well tomorrow is your day!"   
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Yeah. Like the saying goes, it takes great power to tell someone you love them."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that since you're nervous, it's going to be hard to tell him that you like him. Or love."  
  
"True.."  
  
"So what time is the party at and when?"  
  
"It's at 8pm and my place."  
  
"All right then. I'll talk to you then."  
  
"See you Mei Ling."  
  
"Bye."  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"Isn't our baby a cutie?" asked Rosemary.  
  
"Well, she is from our genes right? How can't she be cute?" Raiden smiled.  
  
"Yes. And we are going to tell them about our past. Tell them how to feel sorrow, joy."  
  
"Yeah…" Raiden laid beside Rose. "So you still work for ….?"  
  
"Yes. I do. Accept me for who I am okay?"  
  
"Always dear." He kissed her on the cheeks.   
  
She slightly blushed and smiled.   
  
"So anything happen so far. Any leads to the 8 patriots or Ocelot?" He asked.  
  
"Well, Colonel hasn't been in for awhile. Our secret service is still alive but there is no communication between the Patriots and us. And there is no lead for the appearance of Ocelot."  
  
"So he's gone?"  
  
"Yes. That's all I know."  
  
"Mmm….."  
  
Rose was holding the baby on her arms. "Oh yes, there is a party going on tomorrow at Octacon's place." She said.  
  
"Really?" He said.  
  
"Yes. I heard Snake and Mei Ling are going to be there."  
  
"Snake?! All right. It's been awhile since I met up with him."  
  
"So it's a date right?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Snake was walking down the street of Manhattan. "Maybe I can get some answers off Rosemary." He thought. Snake took out another cigarette and lit it.   
  
"It's not good to smoke ya hear?"  
  
Snake turned around. His eyes widened. A Russian soldier stood in front of him. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Stay where you are Snake." The soldier pointed the AKS at him. You move and you die."  
  
Snake chuckled. "Who do you think you are?"  
  
The soldier smirked.   
  
"Huh?" He raised his arms up. "Who are you?"  
  
The soldier was wearing a mask and in a Russian uniform. "I am the brother of Olga Gurlukovich."  
  
"Huh? The Patriots are still alive?!" His eyes widened. "I never knew that Olga had a brother."  
  
"Heh. Secrets are never revealed unless necessary." He took the mask off. "Now come with me."  
  
Snake smirked.   
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Look up!"   
  
He looked up.  
  
Snake cloaked himself.   
  
The soldier's eye widened. "Where did that bastard go?!" He nano-communication to Ocelot. "Ocelot?"  
  
Snake was standing a meter beside him. He couldn't make up the words he was saying. "Nano-communication?! I thought GW was gone.." He thought.  
  
"Snake is gone. We must track him down quickly. He knows about me. My secret is gone."  
  
"Damn you boy. After taking you under my arms you failed me!"  
  
"Sorry Sir. I will get him. I promise."  
  
"You better! I want him at the new location of the tanker as quick as possible."  
  
"Roger that." The soldier wore his mask. "I'm not going to be the one finding you Snake. If you want answers, you'd find me. Then I will get you. MUahhahaha!"   
  
Snake threw a small sensor on the back of his suit. "This is not good. Not good at all."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
"Snake speaking."  
  
"Snake…?"  
  
"Hey. Who is this?"   
  
"Mei Ling…" she softly spoke out.  
  
"Mei Ling…Hey. It's been awhile." he said.  
  
"I know Snake. How are things coming along?"  
  
"Not bad. Just been wondering the streets."  
  
"Do you want to come over?"  
  
*Cough* "You live in China. I can't."  
  
"No. I've been renting an apartment just a few blocks off Manhattan. Hal invited me to a party so I thought I would come here a little earlier. Are you going to the..Party?"  
  
"You mean the reunion?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't know. I have other plans."  
  
"Please go. I want to meet you Snake. I miss…you."  
  
His eyes doubled. "You do?"  
  
"It's been so long. I really miss you." She said.  
  
Snake got a little choked up. "It's been awhile since I met up with you too."  
  
"Maybe you can come over tonight to my place. We can talk about our past experience. Then we can get to know each other a little more."  
  
"……….." thought Snake. "We could do that."  
  
"If you want to. I just want to see you again."  
  
"Okay Mei. Where do you live?"  
  
Her voice came a little cheery. "456 Dumpling Street. 3 blocks away from city square."  
  
"All right, I'm close to the city square. I'll be there in 10."  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
*Click*   
  
Snake turned off his cell phone. "Hmm I could talk to her about what just happened."   
  
+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Mei Ling was in her pajamas. A see through garment. You could see her underwear and bra slightly. "Who's there?"  
  
"Snake."   
  
She opened it.  
  
He looked at her and blushed. "Wow, she looks so sexy." He thought.   
  
She lunged for him chest. "OH SNAKE!!"  
  
*gulp* He didn't know what to do. He just embraced her. "Mei…."  
  
She tightened the grip. "Oh Snake….its been forever."  
  
"Yes it has."  
  
She just noticed that she was in her see through garment. She blushed. "Oh my god. So sorry," she ran back into her bedroom to get dressed. You can go in the living room; I got some refreshments in the fridge. Help yourself. I'll be out in 5."  
  
"Sure…thing." He took his shoes off.  
  
*Dit Dit Dit*  
  
Snake took out his sensory locator. "The hell. He's heading toward our location." He walked toward the window and saw a huge black hummer coming his way. "He's here!" His eyes tripled. "But how.."   
  
A bunch of Russian Soldiers came out of the hummer.   
  
"This is not right." He looked around his body.   
  
"Anything wrong Snake?!" Mei Ling walked out of her room.  
  
"Soldiers are here! We must get out now!" He took her by the arms. "We have no time."  
  
She looked at him confusingly. "What do you mean!?"  
  
Snake took out a piece of gadget. "The have a sensor on me. They know I'm here."  
  
"Who?!" she asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later. We must leave now." He threw the gadget into the toilet. The sound of footsteps became more loud and louder. He glanced around. "This way." He opened the window. "Jump to that balcony." He pointed down.  
  
"I can't. It's too far away from me."  
  
"Then hold onto me." Snake took her by the body.  
  
*BANG BANG BANG BANG*  
  
The door was slammed upon continuously.   
  
*BANG*   
  
The door fell down.   
  
"Go Go Go!" The soldiers spoke out. Six soldiers entered the room. They were holding AKS guns. They pointed the gun in every direction.  
  
"They're not here!" One of the soldiers spoke out.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked the man in charge. "Leave nothing. We must find them!"  
  
The soldier entered the washroom. "I think he knew that we were coming."  
  
"Huh?" thought Olga's brother. "But how did he know that I put a sensor on him."  
  
A soldier picked a piece of gadget from his ass. "He put a sensor on you too!"  
  
"What the!" His face became red. "How foolish I am. Where is his gadget?!"  
  
The soldier pointed down at the toilet. "He probably threw it down into toilet."  
  
"Bullshit. I can't believe this! Check the windows!"  
  
The soldiers spread out. "No one here Sir."  
  
*Argh* "You won't get away next time Snake. I will find you. YOU HEAR ME?!"  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+  
  
Snake made a final leap down to the ground. "Okay, we must find Octacon. He has the guns."  
  
"Tell me what's up?!"  
  
"I'll tell you once we make it to Octacon's place." He rushed through bushes and onto the streets. He took out his cell phone.  
  
Mei Ling was holding onto him. "Snake…"  
  
He looked at her. "Hello Hal?"  
  
"Yes. It's me, Hal!"  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
"What problem?"  
  
"I'll tell you once I get to your place. I'll be there in 20 minutes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*click*  
  
"Snake?" she looked at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for protecting me." She blushed.  
  
"…………" he thought.   
  
She held on him tighter. "Snake?" She asked.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I………"   
  
"…….?" He thought. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." She looked at him.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
*Argh* That's a crappy chapter isn't it! Anyways, if you don't like this chapter then tell me not to continue. I don't want to continue on a story that no one likes. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to express your feelings about this first chapter.  
  
Sincerely and Forever  
  
Johnny a.k.a. aznkao 


End file.
